1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to data networks, and more particularly, to the use of ethernet over a fiber optic network.
2. Related Art
One of the current trends in data networking is the use of fiber optic media. Moreover, use of ethernet technology is a practical choice for such networks, given that ethernet is well understood and can be supported by available components. The application of ethernet fiber technology to relatively long distance access networks creates problems, however. Among the unresolved problems is how to share bandwidth efficiently and cost-effectively among multiple users in such an environment. A reasonable quality of service for all users is also desirable. Hence there is a need for a system, method, and computer program product by which bandwidth can be managed in an ethernet-based fiber access network, and service can be kept affordable and user-friendly to end users.